This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In automotive vehicles, heat exchangers are commonly mounted using brackets that can be fixed such as by brazing to the heat exchanger and releasably fastened using the bracket to structure of the vehicle. Due to space limitations of the vehicle, all equipment including the heat exchanger and bracket are designed to minimize their space envelope. Commonly used mounting brackets include first and second legs that are brazed to the heat exchanger in a common axis.
The surface area available for brazing can limit the structural strength provided by the brazed joints of the bracket. In addition, with the legs of the bracket each oriented in a common axis, resistance to bending in an out-of-axis plane or direction is limited, and therefore reduces the maximum retention capability of the bracket.